


A Private Show

by crystalgems-forever (eddifying)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Finger Sucking, Light Dom/sub, Size Difference, Tickling, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddifying/pseuds/crystalgems-forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the lovely Sardonyx makes a gloriously brief appearance in order to put on a private show with Amethyst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Private Show

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes something new and exciting! Specifically, an Amedonyx smut – a woefully neglected thing in this here fandom. Do I need to warn for stuff like oral play and tickling? Anyway, it’s in here. I intended for this to be set long before “Cry For Help”, but I suppose it could be interpreted either before or after the fact.

Original tumblr post can be found [here](http://crystalgems-forever.tumblr.com/post/133024527061/fic-a-private-show-nsfw)

* * *

 

 

Amethyst struggled to bite back a moan as one of her lover’s larger fingers trailed up her spine, causing a surge of pleasure to shoot through her physical form at the sensation. A couple more were tangled up in her wild silvery-white mane, gently undoing a series of knots as they raked gracefully down her scalp. The two hands that were beneath her were slowly increasing in temperature as the ministrations continued, holding her up in mid-air – they were the ones that bore Garnet’s gems, now peach-colored and ringed by a thick layer of orange, that were glowing warmly to add another dimension of sensation to her partner’s experience.

“Oh come now Amethyst, don’t be so modest. A well-trained performer such as myself _always_ adores a good round of applause!”

“I’m not – _hngah!_ – I’m not your audience,” the purple Gem scoffed sourly, temporarily losing her train of thought as another set of fingers slid across her belly, dangerously close to making contact with her most sensitive area mere inches below.

“True, but tonight, I _am_ your gracious host,” the lovely Sardonyx bent forward to nip at her partner’s exposed neck with a tumultuous kiss, prompting a low hiss from her. She peppered a few more kisses down Amethyst’s neckline, then laid another atop the hexagonally-faceted stone peeking out of the hem of her tank top, specifically flicking her tongue between the gap in her teeth to make her partner jump. This time, Amethyst couldn’t contain the ardent moan that escaped her plump lips.

_“A-ah!”_

“And tonight, you’re _all mine,”_ the low rumble of Sardonyx’s delicate voice further stoked the fire in Amethyst’s belly, and she phased her clothes out of existence, immediately recognizing her cue within that phrase.

“Glorious,” the fusion breathed, taking a moment to drink in the sight of the miniscule Gem splayed out before her, a deep mauve blush coloring most of her face. Carefully adjusting her upper set of arms so that Amethyst’s core was pressed directly on top of one of the glowing gems, she was met with a series of passionate mewls as her uncontrollable wetness found the glassy warmth. Using her index and middle fingers, Sardonyx then began to rock Amethyst back and forth in an elegant, methodical rhythm, each thrust generating a glorious moan that was music to her ears.

“Radiant, breathtaking, _sensational~”_ she continued ticking off a series of words that came to mind at the sight of her lover being reduced to a quivering puddle in her hands – literally.

“Nnn- _ah!_ Kn-knock it off,” Amethyst managed to gasp in between bouts of pleasure, brushing her unruly bangs over her face while attempting to keep up her ‘aloof schtick’ for as long as she could, but quickly lost her nerve as Sardonyx immediately complied, ending the deliriously warm glow with a rather self-satisfied smirk. Amethyst then let out a rather high-pitched whine in response, her nethers tingling at the sudden cessation of pleasure.

“My apologies, my little jewel. I’m only doing what I’m told.”

The tall Gem bent down to ensnare Amethyst’s lips with her own, but was met with resistance when she turned away, resulting in her planting a kiss upon the purple Gem’s cheek instead as she continued to pout openly. Of course, she was intelligent enough to understand that Amethyst had requested a lid on the endless onslaught of two-dollar words, but that was something that Sardonyx simply couldn’t do without. After all, she was just so excited to be here.

And she was going to prove it, one way or the other.

Amethyst’s deep violet orbs flicked to the side as she felt the gloved fingers disentangling themselves from her hair, now trailing themselves down the side of her cheek by way of apology. She couldn’t resist the temptation to hold a grudge if she tried – but then the index finger found the underside of her chin and grazed it affectionately. At this, Amethyst squirmed, doing her best to try and get away as laughter bubbled dangerously in her throat. “He- _hey!”_

A delighted sniff escaped Sardonyx’s pointed nose (a trait she’d inherited from Pearl), but she did nothing to cease her efforts, instead bringing the rest of her hands into action. She easily pinned Amethyst down with three of her fingers, fanning them across her curvaceous chest and stomach, while another pair dug into her sides enthusiastically, unleashing the floodgates of laughter as Amethyst was at the mercy of the other Gem, her chubby legs thrashing uselessly in the air.

_“Bahaha!! S-s-stop it! Noo-ho-hooo!!”_

Eventually, Sardonyx complied, withdrawing the offending digits as her partner fell limp in the palm of her hand, briefly allowing her a moment to steady her useless breath, their temporary fake fight all but forgotten now.

“Now that we’ve finished our little _intermission,_ shall we continue with the second act?” she was met with a frenzied nod in response as Amethyst sat up, and a massive grin then split her beautiful dark-skinned face. Sardonyx was a fusion that very rarely saw the light of day, and whenever she formed she didn’t stick around for very long, but at least in this very moment, her component Gems could agree that satisfying her purple partner’s desires was well worth the effort of keeping it together for the event currently in progress.

“Then let the show go on!” she trilled merrily, bowing down to successfully capture Amethyst’s lips this time, taking great care not to get carried away with her saliva. Despite being figuratively silver-tongued herself, Sardonyx rather disliked making use of her tongue, preferring to let her actions speak for themselves in other, more creative ways. She drew back to make eye-contact with Amethyst, who was staring up at her in an amorous daze that just made the fusion’s heart sing, and she drew up a gloved hand to caress her affectionately, the shorter Gem immediately melting into her touch. Oh yes, these were the moments she lived for.

“Are you ready for an encore performance?” she crooned, slipping a slender finger into Amethyst’s mouth when she was met with a nod of approval, trailing another pair between her partner’s thick upper thighs, marveling at the slickness covering literally everything in the surrounding area.

“My my, my! Well aren’t _we_ eager,” the dark-skinned Gem couldn’t help but boast, priding herself on that knowledge.

Amethyst couldn’t exactly fault her on that one, grinning lustfully as an index finger slowly trailed up to her heated core, the fusion reveling in the sight of her frantically bucking hips as she finally received it. With a controlled finesse, Sardonyx inserted it to see how far she would be able to go, and to her great delight, the purple Gem was deliciously wet, mostly evidenced by the delirious moans Amethyst was unleashing as she continued riding the digit with fervent abandon. As the taller Gem expertly curled her finger inside, she decided it would be worth testing her limits this time.

With surgical precision, she lifted Amethyst’s hips to help ease her finger out of the opening, causing the smaller Gem to whimper loudly in protest. When she felt a second finger poised at her entrance, as if asking for permission to enter, she understood at once. Using another hand, the fusion gracefully split Amethyst’s legs further apart, to help ease the upcoming transaction further.

“Hmm… can you get a little wider for me?” she murmured gently, less of a question than it was a direct statement, and with a fearless grin, Amethyst slithered down and impaled herself on the tip of the second fingertip, groaning loudly as she did so.

_“Ohohoho!_ There’s my jewel!” Sardonyx chuckled deeply at the sight of Amethyst working herself against the two slender digits carefully scissoring inside of her. “Don’t strain yourself too hard, now,” she cautioned playfully, brushing an ungloved finger against the exposed stone at her partner’s chest, feeling it surprisingly warm to the touch.

“C’mon babe,” the purple Gem panted as she released the finger inside her mouth with a loud, wet pop. She had reached her limit, riding against a pair of knuckles that flexed themselves instinctively against her clit, eliciting a heated moan from their receiver. “Y-You – _ah!_ You sh-should know me by now.”

Sardonyx simply melted at the other’s spirit; always a fighter to the bitter end, that one. “Of course! I daresay that my knowledge of you is more accurate than anyone’s, my dear,” she pulled out a few inches, then quickly thrust back inside, causing Amethyst to cry out in ecstasy.

_“A-aahaah – ooooohmygosh, ah!_ D-Don’t sto-stop,” she gasped, and was met with her partner’s appendage sliding in and out again, giving the miniscule Gem a literal finger-banging she wouldn’t soon forget.

“Very well then,” she continued pumping in and out of Amethyst’s heat with abandon, re-inserting a third finger back into her waiting mouth in the process. The other Gem was silently glad for the reprieve, as she would be able to chew on the white fabric to help ease the sensations of the gloriously painful stretching she was experiencing down below. While it would be obnoxiously easy for her to shapeshift and widen her hips, she was also curious to see how much she could take on her own, wanting to test her limits of her own body before it became too much. Thankfully, the sea of pleasure easily overrode the pain, and her affirmative decision was further compounded by the return of the glowing orange gem beneath her, a sure sign that Sardonyx was losing herself in the moment as well.

Amethyst bit down hard as she felt an orgasm approaching, her inner walls pulsing frantically against the dual digits. Sardonyx sincerely didn’t mind the teeth gnashing into the appendage – to a fusion, it felt no stronger than an infantile nip, and to her, this was a compliment of the highest order, an indication that she was doing her job exactly as she was meant to.

“Come along, my little Amethyst… I know you’re ready for the _grand finale~”_ the fusion purred as her fingers then reached an achingly powerful speed, eliciting an endless string of strangled moans from the purple Gem. “It’s rude to keep your audience waiting, you know.”

Unable to hold back anymore, Amethyst let out a ragged animalistic howl, muffled by the gloved digit, as an intense orgasm tore through her, bucking her hips spastically against her partner’s probing fingers to milk it for all it was worth.

Decidedly pleased with herself, Sardonyx gave her partner a few more pumps for good measure, then drew her fingers out upon seeing Amethyst react to them with an uncomfortable jolt, decidedly overwhelmed and over-stimulated at their little lovemaking session.

_“No more, no more,”_ the smaller Gem whimpered as she felt the gloved fingers withdraw, including the one in her mouth – that one particularly chewed-up – but all three of them equally soaked. Through a half-lidded haze, she watched Sardonyx raise them to her mouth and lecherously extract the liquids with a refined smugness that inexplicably drove her wild.

After a moment, the dark-skinned Gem bowed forth for one last kiss, swiping her tongue across her partner’s plump lips to gain entrance. Amethyst opened up enthusiastically, eagerly extending her tongue to meet the tip of Sardonyx’s larger muscle, fervently tasting her own combined juices as they further mixed with the fusion’s saliva.

Satisfied at long last, the pair eventually drew back, gazing adoringly into each other’s eyes, Amethyst settling for her partner’s lower set, as they were decidedly less distracting than the uppers. “Man… that was _intense!”_

“Shamelessly stimulating, if I do say so myself,” Sardonyx shot her an uncharacteristically lopsided grin, an indication that the fusion was reaching the limits of her pent-up energy.

Amethyst’s face fell slightly. “Aw, you leavin’ already?”

Sardonyx closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose, attempting to help re-center herself. “In a few moments, yes. I’m afraid this wondrous experience has left me feeling awfully depleted, so I’m going to have to put in a curtain-call rather early tonight.”

At this, the purple Gem couldn’t help but pout, wishing that the fun didn’t have to end so soon. She flashed her clothes back on as the fusion lowered her onto the ground, wobbling slightly as she steadied herself, and watched as Sardonyx sat back in preparation of her separation.

“Hey,” Amethyst made a come-hither motion with her finger. “C’mere a sec.”

The fusion quirked her head to the side, but was quick to obey the command nonetheless. Once she was at eye-level with the purple Gem, she felt a warm, wet kiss against the end of her nose, causing her to giggle in spite of herself. “Don’t be a stranger, okay?”

“I certainly won’t,” Sardonyx smiled affectionately, planting one last quick kiss on Amethyst’s neck, relishing her partner’s playful giggles before sitting back up. “As long you let Pearl and Garnet know when you’re ready for me.”

“Duh,” Amethyst rolled her eyes sarcastically.

“Besides, you know how the old saying goes,” she winked two of her eyes impishly, “always leave ’em wanting more! _Ohohoho!”_ at this, she threw back her head to laugh at her own theater performers’ joke, prompting Amethyst to bow her head forth, failing miserably to obscure her own blush with her silvery-white hair.

“Alright alright! Just… just get outta here already,” the smaller Gem huffed as she folded her arms, sincerely ashamed of having walked right into that one.

With a smile and a nod, the fusion evaporated in a flash of light, leaving her component Gems to greet Amethyst eagerly as she stood with her back to them, so she grudgingly allowed herself to be surrounded in the rush of affection they heaped upon her. Already her heart ached for her missing partner, but for a brief moment, she was sincerely glad to see the two of them again.

**FIN**


End file.
